Punishment
by l-s-wild
Summary: Miranda has not been able to sleep well, much less focus on her work and all of that is her assistant's fault. It's time for Andrea to be punished.
1. Punishing Andrea

A/N: So, this is my first attempt at writting in English and I am sorry for all the mistakes you'll probably find in here, I have no beta to help me through it.

Even so I hope you guys like this one-shot :3

* * *

Miranda was frustrated. It was 3 in the morning and she couldn't go back to sleep. She had woken up sweating and with her underwear soaked; it was one of _those_ nights. Since coming back from Paris her nights were sleepless and there was only one person to blame: Andrea.

Her now first assistant was to blame for so many things that she was starting to lose count. The first sleepless night was when she received the divorce papers in her hotel suite, while everyone thought she was crying for the loss of one more husband, in actuality she was crying for her daughters that were without their mother in this moment where their privacy was about to be invaded again by paparazzies and all kinds of gossip publications. Her lawyer and her PI had warned her about Stephen's intentions of landing such a low blow like the coward he was, contingency plans had been made in a hurry with her lawyers and PR team, her daughters were send to their father's house in a condo where they could be less exposed to all the madness. And yet, the thing that kept her from sleeping was what happened in that suite minutes after crying all her sadness and frustration out. Her assistant came into her sanctuary and dared to try and comfort her, those brown eyes full of worry begging Miranda to let herself be comforted, be vulnerable and take what was being offered; which was much more than just comfort in a moment of fragility. But clearly, she could not take the offer and so acted like she always did: being cruel and cold and pushing away the only person that still seemed to care. _It was for the best_ she repeated to herself that night until her eyes closed into a restless sleep. It was the first time she dreamed with those brown eyes.

The next morning, for a brief second, she could swear her heart stopped when she looked back and her assistant was not behind her but beside the car, those chocolate eyes terrified looking between Miranda and the path away from everything. It was a battle between fight or fly and in that moment, Miranda almost did the unthinkable, almost took her sunglasses of to let everyone, including Andrea, to see her eyes. Seconds later she expelled a breath seeing her assistant's expression change for one of determination, the Editor started to walk again not even waiting to see if Andrea would follow her. That night she dreamed with more than just brown eyes.

And that was how her nights would follow after these incidents, no matter if she slept the whole night or just a few hours, she would always wake up in the same state of frustration. A month into this routine and she couldn't live like that anymore.

At the office things just got worse, the moment she stepped out of the elevator she could feel the whisky eyes on her, observing her every move, especially when she took the coat and went to her office, Andrea following closely behind. Looking discreetly to her back she confirmed Andrea's focus was completely on the sway of her hips, she felt a shiver run her whole body; _This whole cat and mouse game ends today._

The day dragged itself like never before and Andy was restless. There was something different about her boss, every time she entered the office she felt like a piece of clothe that Miranda would analyze methodically, to have those blue eyes studying her so carefully was like a torture, it seemed to take hours when actually it was for just a few seconds. Her situation didn't improve when all she did was stay at her desk while the second assistant run all the errands for the EIC.

By the end of the day her body was so tense she could feel the pain in every muscle, at some point she even had to take off her underwear after entering that glass office for the third time just to get out with her panties ruined; she barely made out of The Closet with a new pair without being caught.

"Andrea, I hope you bring The Book to the townhouse like always, the new girl is not ready to take so much responsibility, I fear a catastrophe might happen the same way it happened to my coffee." Her voice was nonchalant.

"Yes, Miranda." Replied succinctly observing the new girl help the older woman with her coat and then disappear into the elevator. She had the slight impression of seeing a diabolic smile playing at her boss lips, but it must have been just her imagination.

"I don't know how you can handle, Andy, I really don't know. This job is already driving me crazy!" Jane the new assistant confessed; she was a beautiful blonde who could easily pass as one of the models if not for her large appetite just like Andy, for the aggravation of 90% of the _Runway_ staff.

"You need to step up your game if you want to stay here until your one year is up. It's not easy to work for Miranda and it doesn't get better with time, however, any job you decide to take after this will be a piece of cake! She just requires the best because that's what she gives to this magazine every single day, I suggest you absorb and learn everything you can because you won't find anyone like her in your life again." She finished with a big smile.

It wasn't long before Jane finished her workload and said her goodbyes. Andy would have to wait at least 2 more hours for The Book to be delivered in her desk and like every night since her promotion she used that time to organize the work from the next day, her desk and Miranda's office. The familiar motions had become a soothing ritual, there was no pression or expectations, no urgency or deadlines, every action was deliberate and thought out, calm. When finally, all the work was done she stopped at the big glass wall behind the Editors desk to look at the city, breathing deeply and letting herself get surrounded by the signature perfume that seemed to clung to the air. The time on her watch warned it was time to leave and like expected, The Book was at her desk waiting.

Miranda was at her home office when she heard the front door open, a devilish smile adorning her lips with every sound of the high heels against the wood floor.

"Andrea." She called letting her voice be carried through the hall.

Andy startled with the sound since that never happened before. She directed her steps to the only room with light coming from at the end of the hall, her heart beating so fast that it hurt.

"Yes, Miranda." She faltered at the door.

"Well, are you going to stand there like some mannequin?" Asked from her black leather armchair, holding a glass of whisky.

Andy lost her breath with such vision, Miranda looked like a queen sitting at her throne exuding power and authority, more intoxicating than the most powerful drugs. With her brain still processing the words she gave slow steps stopping at the middle of the room.

"Tell me, Andrea, how long have you been working for me?" She took a sip of the drink and crossed her legs, hiding a smile after noticing the brown eyes staring at her legs. "Andrea?"

"Hm?" Her brain was not working at all, it's only focus the cream skin exposed by the skirt the silver haired woman was using.

"You see, Andrea, that's why I called you here tonight." Miranda drunk the amber liquid in one go and got up.

"What reason?" Her brain was too slow to process the words with each step Miranda took in her direction, she feared her heart would jump out of her ribcage, her legs were starting to shake, her breath faltering.

"Would you agree that as my assistant your job is to make sure that I can make _my_ job smoothly without having to worry about incompetence?" She stopped right in front of her, her blue eyes fixed on the brown ones.

Andy could just nod.

"Hm, good to know this is clear for you. However, we have a problem that needs to be dealt with, you see." The Editor started to walk around her assistant slowly. "It's been a month since the last time I could focus on doing my job properly and if I can't do that, then things aren't done exactly like they should, don't you agree?" One more nod as a yes. "And if I don't do my job perfectly then that means _you_ aren't doing your job correctly."

Andy didn't know what was going on, Miranda was prowling like a predator getting ready to strike, her low voice sent shivers through her whole body, the closeness making her inebriated to the point where she could only nod and agree with everything that was said. She held her breath when her boss stopped at her back.

"And that is why you are here now, Andrea." She closed the distance until her lips were barely touching one ear. "To be _punished._ " The last words were whispered with a malicious smile.

For a few seconds she thought she had broken her assistant, the girl wasn't moving, not even breathing. So, wanting to elicit a reaction from the brunette she used her tongue to bring Andrea's earlobe into her mouth and then bit it. The reaction was instantaneous and Andrea shook from bottom to top with a shiver letting out a whimper.

"Come with me." She murmured letting go of the earlobe.

Miranda proceeded to a luxurious couch in front of the fireplace, bringing with herself the glass of whisky now full of ice cubes, Andy following blinding the command only to stop in front of the Editor.

"Lay down." Ordered and watched as those brown eyes widened in realization. "Now Andrea, butt up." She patted her lap to emphasize the point.

"Miranda, what-?" She hesitated.

"Please Andrea, move at glacial pace, you know how much that thrills me." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Breathing deeply and with wavering movements, Andy laid on the older woman's lap and let herself be adjusted until she lay belly flat on Miranda's legs.

"Now I want you to pay attention. Since that night in Paris I have lost nights of sleep because of you, I have been distracted at work every time I felt your eyes on me, with your new clothes showing all your curves. How long since that night?" The Editor questioned watching every detail of the body on her lap, her hands longing to touch every inch.

"30 days." How she managed to answer that was a mystery.

"Correct. It seems only fair to me that you should be punished for each one of these 30 days, don't you think?" It was a rhetorical question, but Andrea nodded anyway and that brought a victorious smile to her lips. "I want to hear your voice counting each slap, okay? Loud and clear." Now she waited for confirmation.

"Yes, Miranda." There wasn't enough time to finish the sentence before feeling the first blow, a scream leaving her lips with all the air in her lungs. "One." She counted after recovering.

Andy was overwhelmed with sensations, each time she felt the blow against her ass it was like a little shock, the intensity of the slaps gradually growing while the material of her pants started to bother her butt. The rhythm of the slaps was steady and precise, creating an anchor that she could latch before losing herself completely to the mix of pain and pleasure. By the time she counted the 15th blow her body was a mess, legs shaking, heavy breathing, a light layer of sweat covering her skin, her clothes were a furnace and her panties soaked; there was no coherent though.

"You are doing great Andrea, so great." She praised massaging the sore butt still covered by pants, the fabric getting her frustrated, she wanted to feel the skin. "Andrea?" Called holding her hips. "I need you to get up a little." She informed pushing her hips up until her abs were not touching her legs anymore.

Steady and delicate hands descended smooth abdomen to find and open the button and zipper with dexterity, a smile adorning pale lips when her assistant held her breath and she felt quivering abs underneath her fingertips. Leisurely she pulled the material off of her legs showing the black lace panties; the blue of her eyes was swallowed by her pupils, delighting with the contrast between black lace, the most beautiful shade of red in the format of the palm of her hand and the cream color of her untouched legs. "Gorgeous." She murmured gently touching the marks with her fingertips. Taking the glass with ice she took one ice cube, with one hand she made Andrea lay down again and with the other made a path of cold melting ice from tights to bottom, soothing the sting.

"It's okay, darling." She tried to appease when Andrea whined.

"Miranda." She breather out the name like a plea.

"Shh, don't worry. Relax." Continued, seeing the ice melt quickly thanks to the feverish skin. "Are you ready to keep going?" Andy shook her head in a clear no. "You are doing so great, Andrea, I know you can take all of your punishment. Do you trust me?" It was such a loaded question that would define much more than just that night.

Andy breathed deeply and focused on Miranda's, her eyes full of tears in a mix of sensations and feelings that consumed her very soul. "I trust you." Her voice was resolute, strong and clear not letting space for doubts.

"Then believe when I say you can go until the end." She caressed the chestnut hair.

"Okay." One more deep breath. "I am ready."

"Good girl." She smiled ready to continue.

"16… 17… 18…. 22…" It was getting hard for Andy to breath, her blood boiling through her veins burning her body from inside out.

"Shh, darling. It's almost done, just a little bit more."

"30." The brunette forced the words out, her throat completely sore and dry.

"There. There." She soothed again using one more ice cube, seeing it melt more quickly than the one before. "Such a beautiful shade of red." Her voice was soft. "Are you ready for your reward?" The question was made after the girl calmed considerably.

"Yes, Miranda."

"You were such a good girl Andrea, handling your punishment like a big girl. It is only fair that I give you a reward for such good behavior." She told while caressed the red cheeks.

Choosing to not torture the girl anymore than she already had, she took the black lace off with care, her fingertips feeling the silk-like cream skin available to her.

"You're drenched, I can feel your essence soaking my skirt. All of that just for me? Hm?" Miranda didn't wait for an answer, using two fingers to touch between her legs, exploring every inch, circling her opening without much pressure, going back up but avoiding the clit.

"Miranda! Please, please." Andy begged with no strength to chase the friction driving her crazy.

"Please what, Andrea? I need you to be specific." She let the tip of one finger enter the girl.

"I need you! Need you to fuck me, to make me yours, I want to feel your fingers inside me. Make me cum!" She begged again between sobs and moans.

"Acceptable." It was her last word before focusing completely on Andrea's pleasure, to give the best orgasm of her life.

Andy couldn't think, she couldn't speak, she was barely breathing. Miranda Priestly, EIC of Runway magazine, Ice Queen, Devil in Prada, her boss, was three fingers deep inside her pussy, fucking her with precision and speed, about to give what seems to be the bet orgasm of her life on her very expensive couch in her home office a few weeks before signing the divorce papers and while her daughters were at a school's trip. This looked just like one of her dreams where she feared she would wake up on her own bed in her too quiet apartment.

"You're so close, aren't you? I can feel in the way your walls hold my fingers inside with such strong grip, as if you didn't want me to leave you empty. Are you going to come for me, Andrea?" Her voice was pure sex.

"Yes, Miranda." Miranda talking dirty was one of, if not _the_ sexiest thing she ever heard.

"Such good girl." The Editor praised again. Her free hand went beneath the fit body, caressing her abs, descending to find what it was looking for, the little bundle of nerves that would make the brunette explode.

The chocolate eyes widened when her boss touched her clit, her body vibrating with each circular move on her swollen clit. Catching one of the cushions she buried her face and nails to muffle the screams that were ripped from the deepest places of her being.

Miranda barely hold her on her lap with the powerful convulsions, the strong tights closed around her wrist holding her hand in place during the orgasm, the warm liquid leaking from her fingers, dripping into her skirt warming her tight beneath the fabric. It took Miranda a few seconds to realize the girl had passed out, her body still spasming.

When Andy came back to reality she felt something moving inside herself tearing a grunt from her lips. "Miranda?" She called opening her eyes and looking over her shoulder.

"Hello, darling." She smiled.

"Hi." She smiled back till she felt the movement again.

"It's tempting to let my fingers buried inside you pussy, but I don't think it is a good idea right now." She told extracting the three fingers carefully until Andrea relaxed and opened her legs, freeing her wrist. "Come here." She called helping the brunette sit on her lap fully.

When they were face to face, Miranda used her fingers to smear Andy's mouth with her own cum and then clean it with a lustful kiss. Her lips tasting the and exploring with tongue and teeth, biting and sucking until air was a necessity.

"You taste divine." She emphasizes the words licking the cum on Andrea's chin.

"Miranda." Her moan was needy, her fingers entangling on silver tresses and bringing her for one more sensual kiss.

"You should rest Andrea. Your body can't handle more right now." Her voice was soft and caring, her thumbs caressing her hips to try and calm the brunette down.

"But, what about you?" The light coming from the fireplace made her eyes shine in a whiskey color, full of innocence and desperate to return the favor.

"You can compensate me later, after you rest and recover your energy, alright?" She put a piece of chestnut hair behind her ear, her thumb stroking her cheek with fondness.

"Yes, Miranda." She was in such a state of pleasure and tranquility that she would do anything the older woman asked.

"Alright then, let's go upstairs so I can put something to soothe the pain on your beautiful ass before we sleep." But Andy did not move, actually she hid her face on the curve of her boss' neck.

"I don't think I can walk yet." Whispered, feeling her cheeks warm.

"Well, I think we can stay here a little longer." She said adjusting their position so that she laid down with Andy atop. "But don't think we are sleeping here on the couch when there's a perfect bed upstairs waiting for us, it is not acceptable, understood?"

Andy looked into those blue, blue eyes before kissing her boss again. "Yes, Miranda." And then she was smiling brightly whereas Miranda was rolling her eyes in fake annoyance.

Andy woke up a few hours later, her eyes slowly adjusting to the low light in the room. They were still in the same position, Andy atop, naked from the waist and below, her ass sore. The Editor sleeping soundlessly as if the weight of another body was nothing.

With a smile on her lips, Andy moved a little to see if the other woman would wake up and received no reaction. Being careful to not fall to the floor or hurt her boss by accident, she started to kiss the pale neck, opening the buttons of the white shirt one by one. The kisses followed each new patch of skin revealed, in a bolder move she pushed down the lace bra showing delicious small breasts with pink nipples; she let her tongue and mouth feast on it. In that moment she received the first reaction, a low moan, but otherwise the Editor remained asleep. Andy alternate between breasts until her lust was sated for the time being and then began her journey down again, biting and licking the smooth flat abdomen. Miranda was using a dark grey skirt with the zipper behind, however that wouldn't stop her from reaching her goal. Carefully she put one foot on the floor and one knee between Miranda's leg and the back of the couch, her fingers inching slowly the warm skin until it reached the hem of the skirt, her movements only stopping when the fabric was bunched at the Editor's hips showing red the La Perla lingerie that matched the bra.

"goodness!" Her voice was full of fascination. Working on pure instinct she pushed aside the red lace uncovering pink and swollen lips covered by a fine layer of white hair, her fascination just grew with the vision. _I think I'm dead and somehow went to paradise_ she thought getting closer and sweeping her tongue for the first time and tasting the bittersweet nectar that leaked from her entrance.

Miranda was having the best erotic dream she ever had. Andrea was worshiping her body using hands and mouth, sucking her breasts with hungry, playing with her nipples until the got deliciously sore. That pretty mouth was doing sinful things to her body, taking her to the brink of pleasure faster than any of her ex-husbands ever had; which wasn't very difficult since could barely knew how to make her cum. Feeling those soft lips and warm tongue on her pussy was divine and she could not hold back her moans any longer, every lick and every suck tore a moan from her throat louder than the one before ad without her consent, it wouldn't take long for her to cum; she just hoped the dream ended before that like the other times.

The position Andy was in was very uncomfortable, there wasn't a lot of space on the couch to lay down properly, so she was on her knees with Miranda's legs up on her shoulders. Her body started to ache and show signs of protest for staying in that position with the additional weight on her shoulders, it was time to be faster. Se use of hand to hold Miranda down and used the other to penetrate her with two fingers, her mouth focusing on the small and erect clit peeking out of the hood begging for attention. She alternated between sucking and make circles with her tongue in the same pace as her fingers, feeling the walls contracting around her fingers with each in and out, the Editor was close.

Miranda could feel herself waking up now that she was at the brink of an orgasm. Her eyes opened with a start while her bod locked completely with the intense orgasm, her back arching from the couch, her hands going to the soft hair of her assistant and her legs closing around her head holding her in place, the waves of pleasure consuming her body like fire consumed gasoline. A few seconds later she fell back down to the couch breathing heavily, her body spent.

"Andrea." She breathed the name.

"Hi." They were now face to face, Andy smiling with her nose and chin covered again in cum.

Even though she had her face covered with Miranda's essence, Andrea had this innocent look on her face, her smile pure illuminating the whole room, she was so close that Miranda could see the amber mixed with brown on her eyes, she looked like a kid who just ate their favorite candy.

"Hello again, Andrea." It was impossible to not smile back. They kissed again slowly, the Editor tasting herself in those plump lips.

"It seems we slept on the couch." She laughed.

"It seems so, yes. But I think I can let that slide today after waking up in such a peculiar and satisfactory way." Commented using her office voice.

"Your voice is so sexy." Andy could feel her body reacting to that tone.

"Oh Andrea, you didn't hear anything yet." She was sporting a devilish smile. "But let's not continue this here when the big bed in my room is much more comfortable. Up you go."

Together they got up and didn't give a second thought to their clothes, though Miranda looked pointedly at Andy with a raised brow after noticing the state of her shirt and skirt. They went up the stairs to the master bedroom exchanging kisses and touches, ready to continue until their bodies couldn't handle anymore pleasure.

* * *

A/N: There you go guys, I hope It was okay enough to read and your eyes didn't bleed with the mistakes! I would love to know your thoughts on this piece and any help with the mistakes are welcomed.

Thanks for reading :3


	2. Rewards

A/N: I'm back people! It seems you guys won a bonus chapter! Thanks to all the people who asked for one more chapter at AO3, here I am with this bonus for you all. Thanks for everyone who favorited, followed and commented.

PS: To the guest who said I should write less BDSM stuff and said "Miranda is not Christian Grey", well, you're right, she isn't. Christian Grey wouldn't know what a healthy relationship is (BDSM or not) even if it hit him in the face. And just because someone enjoys a little spanking doesn't mean they are into BDSM, they just like a little spanking, that's all. But thank you for leaving your opinion on this, I liked that you felt you could say this without fear and I'm not angry or anything, just expressing my view on the matter :)

Thanks people, enjoy this and forgive all the mistakes you may find :3

* * *

Andy still could not believe what was happening to her, the whole ordeal felt like an extremely realistic dream. She was climbing the stairs to Miranda's bedroom, half naked, feeling the cold air caressing her hot body and sex.

"Come along, Andrea." Miranda called, walking to the door at the end of the hall.

Andy hurried until they got to the closed door. They both took a deep breath when the Editor opened the door, their hearts beating wildly.

The room was smaller than Andy thought, but nevertheless, much bigger than her own bedroom. The walls were a light shade of grayish blue and the one behind the California King bed had a dark gray wallpaper with beautiful patterns on it. It was a very comforting room, with simple but no less luxurious design. She was still drinking in the calming atmosphere when Miranda walked to a door on her right.

"Take the rest of your clothes off and lay down on the bed." And then disappeared inside what looked like the bathroom.

For a second the thought of being completely naked in the immense bedroom made her self-conscious, but as soon as the feeling came it went away; they already had done things to each other more compromising than being naked and that could not be forgotten, so there was no reason to be shy, insecure or intimidated. Quickly she divested herself of blazer, shirt and bra, taking care to fold and put everything on the armchair by the window. The feeling of the soft and cold duvet against her bare breasts made her shiver; it was so much better than the cheap ones she had to buy with her very low budget. She sighed and closed her eyes to wait for the older woman.

Miranda was at the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror while taking of the makeup. Before Andrea had arrived with The Book, she had debated with herself whether or not this was a good idea, there was even a list with pros and cons on a piece of paper; first she needed to understand exactly what she was feeling and why, then the depth of said feelings, after came the possible outcomes of acting or not and the most important part: her daughters' reaction to this. Miranda Priestly was lusting after her very young first assistant, there was no question about that, but there was something more, a certain respect between them that grew into some kind of care for one another and had been growing into a more romantic thing without her realizing. If she pursued this it couldn't be for a one-time thing, not only for the disastrous repercussions but, if she had read things right, she could very well destroy Andrea's heart. No. This had to be a long-term relationship. The press would have a feast with the news, but that's why she paid such large amounts of cash to Leslie and her supposedly 'best PR team' in NY. The real issue could be her girls. The twins were happy for the divorce and were very open minded about sexuality - she made sure of that - however, they could feel threatened by this new relationship so soon and with someone they barely knew that much. She would talk to Andrea, put every card on the table and see what happens, then and only then, if this insane plan turned out good, she would have an honest talk with her girls as soon as they got back from their school trip.

So, after two hours of thinking and making contingency plans, there was nothing to think or debate, she was a powerful woman who always went after what she wanted and this time wouldn't be any different. She was going to bare herself to this woman and hope for the best; after all she lived on hope.

She took her clothes off and put her gray robe, in the sink cabinet she found the aid kit and took a cream for burn and went back to the bedroom.

The sight of Andrea naked and almost sleeping on her bed was breathtaking to say the least. The red on both her ass cheeks were fading, but still visible; the brunette would probably have trouble putting clothes and being seated the next day.

Andy was dozing on and off when she felt the bed deepen at her feet, she woke up completely when Miranda sat on her legs, very close to her butt.

"I'm going to apply a cream to your butt or else you will not be able to sit. And it's cold." She said right before applying the cold cream to the red skin, Andrea hissing a little bit.

Miranda's hands were tender in they care, spreading the cream and massaging the red area. It was strange for Andy to be the one receiving the careful treatment when usually she was the one who caught glimpses of this tender side when the silver haired woman was with her daughters.

"Miranda?" She called without looking.

"Yes, Andrea?" Oh, the irony of this answer.

"What are we doing?" There wasn't apprehension on her voice, just pure curiosity.

"Well." She stopped the massage and inclined to start kissing the exposed shoulders. "I thought that was obvious." She smiled with the frustrated huff.

"You know what I meant! This, right now, is more than just a punishment out of frustration." It was impossible to be frustrated when the older woman was pushing her hair out of the way and licking her neck like it was her favorite ice cream.

"Yes, darling. I know." The whisper was followed by a lick on an earlobe. "I remember the look on your eyes that night in Paris; that night changed everything for me, it opened my eyes, albeit slowly, to what was happening between us." Her mouth explored the strong back now, leaving kisses and small bites on every inch of skin. "I spent a few hours before you arrived thinking this through, the possibilities and the consequences. We are attracted to each other, there's no denying that, but, there's something more either, something that has been growing for a while now and I'm pretty sure you feel it too; maybe even realized what it was before me." She got to the small of her back now.

"I guess I did." Andy whimpered, already squirming to try to find some sort of relief.

"That's what I thought. However, this conversation is taking too long already." The editor left a bite on the inside of a tight, her mouth watering with the smell of arousal. "The only matter is that I decided to go after what I want, after you, and see where this can take us in the long run. Now I'm going to taste you again, we can talk in more detail later."

Andy moaned hearing those words, she was so desperate already, her pussy soaked more than ever before, her body on fire, eager to feel that mouth where she needed the most. The feeling of a warm tongue swiping her outer lips was pure ecstasy, her whole body shivered and she whimpered with such relief. Miranda had opened her legs and was tasting every inch of her cunt with firm strokes, gathering the juices dripping from her opening and spreading through all her sex.

"Mira. I'm so close already." Such a horny mess she was right now.

"That won't do Andrea, I barely started with you." With one last stroke Miranda got up from her position and out of the bed.

"Where are you going?!" The brunette cried out, her body missing instantly the presence of the other.

"Well, I want to make this last a bit longer." Was all she said before disappearing inside another set of doors; probably the closet.

Now Miranda was a little bit nervous, she went to the top shelf on the closet and took a medium, wood-made box. Inside was an average-sized cerulean dildo and strap-on that, even now, she was not ready to admit why she bought. Taking it out she opened the package and cleaned it with alcohol, next was the lube package. Inhaling deeply, she looked at the last item inside, a black harness that she couldn't remember how to put; _Great!_

Andy never took her eyes off of the door, her breathing that had go back to normal got labored all over again seeing Miranda walking out with the dildo; it was shaped like any other normal dick, but the color was what made her heart race. Had Miranda bought that thinking of her? Well, it didn't matter now, the look on those blue eyes were different, nervous.

"What is it Mira?" The nickname escaped her lips without notice, what she did notice was the blush spreading from cheeks to neck and collarbone.

She quickly got up and walked to the older woman. "Tell me what's wrong." She cupped her face.

"I can't put this." It wasn't so hard to admit that.

"Put what? The dildo?" Now she was confused.

"No, this." Showing the black harness, her face getting redder. _This is so embarrassing, I should have paid more attention to the saleswoman!_

"Oh." That made sense. "Come here, I'll help you so that you can fuck me." She smiled sweetly, stealing a ferocious kiss.

"My goodness Andrea, you're going to kill me here." She said when the younger woman knelt on the floor right there and started kissing her tights while putting the harness on.

Her fingers found the chestnut tresses and she yanked it when the girl bit her tight drawing the blood to the surface. Andrea had a devious smile on her face.

"You know you're going to pay for this, don't you?" Her eyes were ice cold, her voice harsh.

"Sure, Miranda." She finished strapping the harness still smiling.

It did not escape her attention the throbbing of the editor's sex when she marked her, so she gave a long and hard swipe of her tongue between the straps, earning the first moan of the older woman.

"You taste so good." She mumbled without taking her mouth off, it was too addicting.

"Fuck, Andrea." Well, this changed plans, but she wasn't about to tell the brunette to stop.

Her hips started to buckle, one hand firmly holding Andrea in place while the other played with her own breast. Who would have thought that one day, Miranda Priestly was going to let herself be fucked on the wall? Sure as hell not the ex-husbands, she never let them even try; oh, how was life.

Andrea put one leg over her shoulder to make for a better angle, her lips sucking every inch of skin, her tongue lapping every drop of warm liquid. Using the middle finger, she entered the other woman, the walls squeezing the single digit.

"More." It was a demand, and Andy gladly inserted another digit.

Miranda was a mess against the wall, the lube bottle and dildo now on the floor, her hands trying to find anything to purchase, body vibrating with energy ready to be released.

"Make me come, Andrea. Now!" Such desperate order, but she was beyond caring.

"Yes, Miranda." Those long fingers were moving faster, in and out, in and out; that devious mouth latched on her clit to suck and lick like there was no tomorrow. She could feel her body climbing that mountain quickly, her core coiling like a snake, heating up, and up, and up, until it exploded. Like a great wave, the heat spread to her extremities, warming her skin until it broke a sweat, her breathing shallow while her body locked again with the intensity. She grunted feeling Andrea's mouth and fingers help her ride the waves of pleasure till the last second possible.

Miranda's leg gave up and Andy helped her slide down to the floor. With eyes dark as a night with no moon, she took the cerulean dildo from the floor and coupled it to the harness, leaving no time to reaction she mounted the silver haired woman, fitted the cock inside and started to ride her slowly.

It was not a good position, but at least the floor was warm and clean enough. Miranda still was trying to breath regularly when Andrea started to rode the dildo.

"Your cock is so good Mira. It fills me just the way I like it. So good." She murmured the words lost in pleasure, her mind too far gone to care about anything else but reach the apex.

Miranda, with no time to recover, was suddenly with her lap full of an overly horny Andrea, riding 'her cock' like the girl had said, the base hitting her still sensitive clit and making her twitch in place. But the vision of her Andrea riding that cock with so much gusto was worth it. Choosing to ignore the small discomfort she placed her hands on slender hips and helped the brunette up and down, each time with more strength or faster. Looking down the Editor almost came again seeing her cock being swallowed by that hungry cunt, glistening with juices that was starting to soak their tights.

"That's it Andrea, ride my cock, ride it hard, darling." These words made those large brown eyes darken even more and so Miranda kept encouraging her.

They were both sweaty, the hard floor a painful reminder of their position, but none of them would relent; Andrea was moaning and whimpering, her movements more erratic with every word the older woman said; forgotten was the discomfort of a sensitive clit as the pressure from the base of the dildo drove Miranda towards another orgasm, the third of the night.

"I'm so close Mira, so close." She panted and dove for a hungry and sloppy kiss that was over too soon when she felt the orgasm curling inside. "I need more, please, please." She begged and begged until deft fingers found her swollen bundle of nerves and started an erratic pattern.

The orgasm was instantaneous, her body convulsed, her mouth opened in a silent scream, Miranda was relentless and kept her going, kept her riding by grabbing her butt and pushing her up and down chasing her own shattering orgasm. Andy couldn't handle so much, her body almost trashing when she came again, squirting all over them both when Miranda impaled herself one more time inside her and held with all her might, probably leaving bruises as her own body spasmed with subtle movements to prolong the bliss.

"Fuck." Miranda said when she was able to speak again, her breathing slowly coming back to a normal pattern.

Andrea was passed out on top of her, body glistening with sweat. She didn't resist the urge to caress the chestnut hair, a smile playing on her lips.

"I passed out again?" Andy asked lifting her head from a warm shoulder.

"Yes, you did, darling. But we need to get up, I'm too old for this."

"Old for what? Sex?" She asked already getting up, holding herself against the wall on shaky legs.

"For sex on the floor." She accepted the hand offered to help, her body protesting the movements.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good. We can use the bed next time." She nodded once resolutely.

"We can barely walk and you're already thinking about next time? What are you, a sex bunny?" They both made their way carefully to the bed.

"Of course not! But have you seen yourself? And have you seen yourself with this delicious cock? Plus, there is a few months of pent-up sexual energy to let out." She shrugged and fell into bed.

Miranda only raised an eyebrow. "Help me out of this thing." Why did she have to buy the most complicated strap-on? Why couldn't she choose the simple one? Right. Andrea.

As if reading her mind, the brunette asked "Why did you buy the complicated strap-on?"

And now she was blushing, again, _great!_ Inhaling deeply, she squared her shoulders and prepared to answer. "Because it was a combo, the cerulean dildo only package had sold out. It appears the color is quite popular." Her crystal blue eyes were fixed on the chocolate ones.

"Miranda, did you bought a cerulean dildo thinking of me?" There it was, the bold question.

Miranda was not about to start their relationship lying, no matter how embarrassed she was feeling. "Yes."

"I knew it!" She gave a gentle push on the cock to make a little pressure against Miranda, just to provoke, and then she took it off completely. Sliding her hands down the legs until the harness was on the floor and the older woman stepped out.

With a gentle touch she brought Miranda to her lap, laying down slowly, her eyes drinking every detail of that beautiful face.

"Andrea, we need to take a shower." She tried to protest, but it was like those eyes held her captive.

"Let me enjoy the feeling of you a little bit more Mira, enjoy your kisses, I've waited for this for a long time." She whispered cupping her cheeks and bringing her down to a slow and passionate kiss.

"You can enjoy me as long as you want darling, after the shower." She was losing the battle.

"Such a stubborn woman, aren't you?" It was said between kisses.

"You know I am." She confirmed.

"I wouldn't have you any other way." They kissed again and again, Andy lightly caressing Miranda's back, shoulders, neck, burying her fingers on that silver hair, feeling its softness, just like silk.

"We need a shower, seriously. All this sweat is bothering me, making me itch."

"Alright, alright, you won. Happy?" She sat again.

"Yes, very." There was a sincerity behind those two words that encompassed much, much more than just a silly matter like shower.

Getting up, their hands found each other and their fingers intertwined. The bathroom was huge; Andy's room could fit inside it; and very luxurious, there was a bathtub in a corner in front of a window with a view of the backyard garden, a shower that could fit 5 people easily. The toilet was separated by a wall beautifully decorated with tiny designer's logo in gold and black.

"Close your mouth, darling."

"I love when you call me that." She gave her a bright smile. "I hope you don't mind when I call you Mira?" It had slipped the first time, but Andy had liked it and used throughout the night.

"Well, you know how much I love nicknames, but since I think it's the best I can get before you turn to something food related..."

"Hey!"

"It is acceptable." She scrunched her nose, a glint of humor in her eyes.

"You are bad news Miranda Priestly, bad news." She laughed and dared slap the older woman's butt before entering the big stall and starting the shower.

They cleaned one another in silence, soaping and rising their bodies and hair, the motions easy and chaste and extremely intimate. Miranda was perplexed with the bruises forming on Andy's butt, "Sorry" escaping her lips.

But Andy would have none of that "You gave me the best orgasm of my life, you made me squirt all over you while coming so hard I passed out. Do you have any idea how hard it is for that to happen to me? I would let you bruise me like this all over again for a repeat of that orgasm and because I know you would never do anything to hurt me badly."

They shared a long and soothing kiss, full of promises. Finishing the shower Miranda insisted they should dry their hair before going to bed again and so, they took turns with the blow drier at who knows what hour in the night, or morning, who knew?

With both wearing comfortable lace underwear and a fluffy robe, they descended the stairs and made a light snack of fruits and toast.

Back in bed they were facing each other under the duvet, their fingers interlaced together.

"Do you think we should talk now?" Andy murmured.

"Would it be a problem if we talked in the morning?"

"No, of course not. But we have to go to work." She couldn't wait a whole day working side by side, what if she made some kind of mistake like touch Miranda? Or call her Mira?

"We're going to Runway after lunch. Just give me a minute." She turned to the night stand and took her phone.

"Please, just send a text. Please." She asked with the most large and efficient puppy eyes.

Aggravated the silver haired woman decided to comply just this once "Fine." But what a lie it was, she would comply every time those puppy eyes made an appearance. "There. Satisfied?"

"Yes. Thank you." She gave her a light kiss. "Don't look at me like that, I sympathize with the girl."

"Sure you do. Now sleep, I'm exhausted and your eyes are closing already." They started to change positions.

"Are not." Andy was the big spoon, hiding her face on the silver hair.

"You sound like a child now." A sleepy Andrea was endearing.

"I do not." She exhaled frustrated; she sounded like a child.

"My point exactly, darling." She brought the hand on her stomach to her lips and kissed, intertwining their fingers. "Good night, darling."

"Night, Mira." She kissed a shoulder and soon enough they were both fast asleep, secure in the arms of each other.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all again, I hope you guys liked it. This is the last chapter, but I hope to come back with new stories and hopefully a beta before the year is over. Until the next story! :3


End file.
